memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Seven of Nine
Featured status FA nomination (26 Aug - 12 Sept 2004, Failed) Seven of Nine: Most of the article is to User:A peckover's credit. I think it's good work and worth to be featured. --BlueMars 01:36, Aug 26, 2004 (CEST) :Not voting for or against as I'm biased, but thanks BlueMars. :-) Alex Peckover 08:39, Aug 26, 2004 (CEST) *Opposed. Still needs alot of work. What about her relationship to that drone, created by her nanoprobes and the mobile emitter, for one thing. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 13:08, 26 Aug 2004 (CEST) :If you want, Redge, I would be happy to improve the article based on a few suggestions from yourself (or others). Alex Peckover 15:29, Aug 26, 2004 (CEST) ::I could sum a few facts up from the top of my head, but throughout the series, paragraphs of more information on Seven is to be found, and I wouldn't know where to begin. I suggest an extensive desciption of the story of her and the drone I mentioned, and a more elaborate description of her relationship with the doctor and her social lessons, to start with. Of course, there's much more, I'm just summing a few things up off the top of my head. It'll take a lot more info before it is ready to be featured, IMO. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 16:39, 26 Aug 2004 (CEST) *Opposed for now. It definitely needs more detail about her "personal" life (or lack thereof ;-). -- Dan Carlson | Talk 02:16, Sep 3, 2004 (CEST) :Again, I am open to suggestions. I added information on her relationships with Icheb, The Doctor, Axum and One yesterday. Alex Peckover 08:28, Sep 3, 2004 (CEST) * seconded (Votes must be signed!) -- Dan Carlson | Talk 20:57, Sep 8, 2004 (CEST) * Seconded. --BlueMars 22:55, Sep 8, 2004 (CEST) :::Archived. -- Dan Carlson | Talk 02:05, Sep 12, 2004 (CEST) FA nomination (21 Sept - Jan 2005, Failed) Seven of Nine. After a previous rejection this article is now worth to be featured. --BlueMars 14:57, Sep 21, 2004 (CEST) :I still think there's quite a bit about Seven which could be added here; there are many important Seven-centric episodes left out as well as minor details from other episodes. Everything currently there is very good, though. -- SmokeDetector47 20:06, 24 Dec 2004 (CET) *I'm going to take the unusual step of objecting to an article I started. I'm not completely happy with the edits that have been made since I've been gone. Alex Peckover 18:13, Jan 3, 2005 (CET) FA nomination (08 Apr - 17 Apr 2005, Success) "Seven of Nine" -- Although I started this article, I think it has been vastly improved by a large group effort, so I'm nominating it (once again) for Featured Article status. Alex Peckover 07:32, 8 Apr 2005 (EDT) *'Support'. I see no reason for objection. Its a very good article, extended write-up on history and relationships... Good work! Ottens 08:37, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) *'Support'. Agreed, a very exhaustive article. --Brad Rousse 18:01, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) *'Reject'. I agree that this article is exhaustive, but, in my opinion, it is perhaps too long. There are sections, for example the part about her family, that could be moved to a different page. It would take alot of sifting to find out what you'd wanted to find when you arrive at this page. zsingaya 11:41, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) The article only reflects the extensive development the character received. The article is no longer than some of the other featured articles on this site. Alex Peckover 11:51, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Check out the Galaxy class article when you think the Seven of Nine page is too long... Anyhow, I think that how long a page is shouldn't matter for it to be featured or long. Especially being "too long" is not a valid reason for objection! Ottens 11:53, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) :::This is only my opinion, and I believe that my opinion is as valid as anyone elses, but there are clear differences between the Galaxy class page and the Seven of Nine page. The Galaxy class page, in my opinion, is much more structured and better layed out, with pictures breaking up the text to make it easier to read. Not only do the pictures add structure, they also add further dimensions to the article that I don't believe the Seven of Nine article has. zsingaya 12:06, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) *'Support'. Well written and detailed. I do not believe that length (or lack of it) should be a characteristic that determines worthiness for featured status. My criteria are completeness and quality of the writing. -- Balok 12:56, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) *'Support'; I included images which, while not wholly necessary, makes the latter half of the article seem a lot less stark. — THOR 14:43, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) *'Support'; With THOR's pictures, I think the article is much better. Pictures really do make a lot of difference! zsingaya 13:40, 15 Apr 2005 (EDT) Smile In what episode does Seven first smile? --Defiant (talk) 16:03, October 30, 2017 (UTC) update species to xB species should be changed to xB to match nomenclature from Picard -- :xB isn't a species. --Alan (talk) 03:49, February 21, 2020 (UTC) Locked How long will Seven's page remain locked for editing? 02:36, February 21, 2020 (UTC) :The article is a target for excessive vandalism. You are welcome to propose an edit on this page- or you may create an account and become autoconfirmed by making valid edits to other articles. 31dot (talk) 02:45, February 21, 2020 (UTC)